sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuradeel/Synopsis
Pre-Series Not much is known about Kuradeel's past, except it is implied that he had an abusive mother. She would apparently hit him so much that that he eventually got sexually aroused by it, and would develop a sadistic personality as a result of it. He eventually got his hands on a NerveGear and logged into SAO, becoming trapped in the death game as a result. At some point after the First Floor was cleared Kuradeel joined the Knights of the Blood Oath and became Asuna’s personal bodyguard and got constantly annoyed by Godfree. Although the guild was supposed to oppose people like them, Kuradeel secretly became a fan of the murder guild Laughing Coffin, even getting a tattoo of their logo. But he became upset when they changed to focus more on wealth and fame, rather than just the murder, and even more upset when this resulted in their arrest. Aincrad Arc Episode 8 One day while on duty he and Asuna ran into Kirito at Tiffany’s Merchant Shop. Asuna overheard Kirito requiring someone with a maxed out cooking skill and offered her assistance. When Kirito offered half of his Ragout Rabbit to Asuna she immediately assumes this to be a date. Kirito rebuffs this, as he believed Kuradeel to be Asuna’s boyfriend. Asuna corrects him, although in an offensive tone, which Kuradeel didn't appreciate. Kirito then mocks Kuradeel’s appearance, comparing him to Voldemort caught in a grease fire resulting in Kirito earning Kuradeel’s distain. Later that night Kuradeel was suspicious of Kirito and so spied on him and Asuna as they were having dinner, and took a step even further by breaking in to Asuna’s house and watching her as she slept. As soon as Asuna woke up and saw Kuradeel she panicked and ran away. While she could have easily punished him herself for his actions she felt it would not look good for a Vice Commander to beat up her underlings and instead opted out for Kirito to punish him, knowing he would jump at the chance to humiliate someone like Kuradeel. Kuradeel tracked down Asuna and demanded that she stop being unreasonable. Kirito asks why Asuna needs help dealing with the half melted troll doll and she reveals what Kuradeel did. Kirito stands up for Asuna, telling Kuradeel not to treat his superior like a child in traffic as Asuna is more than capable of taking care of herself. Kuradeel is insulted that Kirito addressed him as "Skeletor", making Kirito bombard him with more insults, including looking like the result of Benjamin Button having sex with an old catcher’s mitt and "a moldy Jack O’ Lantern some frat guy barfed in and then crushed against his forehead because he was super drunk and thought it was a beer can and then immediately regretted every single life choice he ever made". No longer willing to take Kirito's Tom foolery, Kuradell challenges Kirito to a duel. Kirito, tongue in-cheek, warns Kuradeel that he’ll make him look worse than he already does; with his last insult comparing him to Jeff Goldblum in The Fly. After Kirito accepts, wanting to humiliate him in front of an adoring audience, Kayaba puts on circus music to show how much of a clown show the duel is. Kirito gives Kuradeel a chance to back down, but Kuradeel refuses, wanting to teach Kirito a lesson. As weapons clash for the first time, Kirito slices Kuradeel's sword off at the handle. Having already won the fight, Kirito asks if Kuradeel is done. Not finished with Kirito, Kuradeel draws out a dagger. As Kuradeel is charging for a second attack Asuna disarms Kuradeel by making him throwing it in the air and tells him to leave before he embarrasses himself and the Guild any further. Kuradeel refuses Asuna’s order or to let Kirito insult his pride, until his dagger drops into his head blade first. Utterly humiliated and in excruciating pain, Kuradeel decides to leave, stubbornly claiming it as his personal choice as he teleports to their base in Granzam. Post-Episode 8 At some point Kuradeel found out about Kirito's involvement in the fall of Laughing Coffin and planned to take revenge. Episode 9 Kuradeel was reunited with Kirito when Godfree forced them together in a team building exercise. Godfree explains that he heard of Kirito's and Kuradeel's "petty squabble" and decided upon himself to smooth things over. Kurdadeel apologizes to Kirito for his previous actions and even bows his head to Kirito. Godfree told Kirito that he should respect the elderly, as they have experience that make up for their lack of good looks. But Kuradeel reveals that he's only twenty six, much to Godfree's awkwardness. Near the halfway point on the field on the Fifty Fifth Floor, they stopped to take a lunch break. As both Kirito and Godfree take a sip of water, Kurdadeel whispers that Godfree would die screaming. Kirito hears this, but before he can react, both he and Godfree are paralyzed by the poisoned water. At first Godfree thinks this is a joke and asks Kuradeel for the antidote, but Kuradeel slashes Godfree with his sword. As Kuradeel is slashing Godfree, he remarks how annoying Godfree's roleplaying persona is. With his life in danger, Godfree agrees to stop roleplaying and asks Kuradeel to put the sword down. Kuradeel with a sinister tone, agrees to put it down, making Godfree relieved. Thinking he's accomplished smoothing things over, Godfree tells Kirito that by talking out their differences, there's nothing they can't accomplish, but Kuradeel puts the sword down into Godfree's back, making him scream until he dies. As Kuradeel is about to kill Kirito, Kirito questions how Kuradeel would be willing to kill two people just because Kirito humiliated him, stating that he couldn't be the first. But Kuradeel reveals that he's killing Kirito for inspiring the members to make the guild more public and resulting in their arrest. As Kuradeel's rant goes on, Kirito realizes that Kuradeel wasn't a member, but a fanboy and is angry at Kirito for not only causing Laughing Coffin's demise, but for making them sell out. Although Kirito is being stabbed by Kuradeel, he continues to laugh at the fanboy saying that if he's going to die regardless, he'd make sure Kuradeel didn't get to enjoy it. As Kuradeel continues to impale Kirito, with his HP nearly hitting to zero, Asuna comes to the rescue just in time, pushing Kuradeel out the way and restoring Kirito's health with a crystal. Asuna then focuses her sights on Kuradeel. Asuna first strikes Kuradeel across the cheek with her sword and begins to rush him with a flurry of sword attacks. With Kuradeel's health almost depleted, he gets on his knees and begs for mercy. Asuna seems to have given in, stating she'd let Heathcliff sort him out, but when he asks if she's telling the truth she impales him with her sword one last time, killing him. Category:Character Synopsis